Despedidas
by Nah Ryuuzaki
Summary: Eles se amam, porém ainda não sabem...E Temari tem que voltar à sua cidade, separandose de seu melhor amigo, Shikamaru...[oneshot]


Nha, essa é minha primeira fic de romance que posto aqui! Tá, é a primeira fic que posto aqui! Eu juro que eu tentei fazer o meu melhor, mas o problema é que não tenho um lado romântico muito bom para fics... ¬¬ Bem, depois de jogar fora muitas fics, essa ficou melhorzinha e eu resolvi publicar!

Por favor, me ajudem deixando reviews! n.n

Espero realmente que gostem! n.n

(OneShot)

**Título:** Despedidas...

Shikamaru estava no telhado da escola, como de costume, observando as nuvens e isolando-se das pessoas "problemáticas" . Sem dúvida esse era seu passatempo favorito, e talvez o único, além de dormir, é claro.

O garoto estava deitado, quase pegando no sono quando foi surpreendido por Temari, sua melhor amiga, e a única que o conhecia o suficiente para saber onde era seu "esconderijo". A garota sentou-se à seu lado, e ele logo tratou de sentar-se também. Temari tinha um olhar triste, parecia cansada e tinha leves olheiras.

Shikamaru, preocupado com a amiga, resolveu perguntar:

- Hey, o que houve Temari? Você não parece bem...

- Eles querem me tirar daqui! Assim como fizeram várias outras vezes! - a garota não pôde conter algumas lágrimas. - Parece que não se importam com o que eu acho...Nem perceberam como eu me senti bem nessa nova cidade...

Shikamaru, vendo o desespero da loira, abraçou-a e disse:

- Seus pais querem mudar de...Novo? - O garoto não pode deixar de sentir-se triste.

- Eh...Eles simplesmente querem voltar pra nossa antiga cidade...Dizem que LÁ é nossa casa...Mas...Ninguém perguntou se EU quero ir... - disse, ainda chorando, e agora soluçando.

- Você não tentou conversar com eles?

- Se adiantasse...

Shikamaru não sabia o que dizer, então apenas continuou ali abraçado a Temari. O garoto sabia que esta era uma garota especial, e sabia que seus sentimentos por ela iam além de amizade. Ele sabia que tinha de lhe dizer a verdade, dizer que a amava, mas era tão tímido para esses assuntos que simplesmente ainda não conseguira falar com ela. E a única coisa que podia fazer era consolá-la. "Seu covarde..." - era o que ele pensava.

Temari finalmente se soltou dos braços do amigo, e secou o rosto.

- Bem, tenho que ir pra última aula...Talvez eu vá embora ainda hoje...Até mais então... - disse ela e levantou-se.

Shikamaru também se levantou e quando Temari ia saindo, ele segurou seu braço e olhou bem fundo em seus olhos.

- Que foi, Shika...

Ele finalmente tomara coragem. Aproximou seu rosto ao de Temari, que o encarava, e deu-lhe um delicado beijo, repleto de amor. A garota apenas correspondeu, há muito tempo esperava por isso. Eles logo se separaram e totalmente corada, Temari sorriu e seguiu para sua aula. Shikamaru apenas a observou e após algum tempo, também foi para a sala.

O resto da manhã passou lentamente, e, depois do ocorrido, Temari e Shikamaru não tiveram tempo de conversar, e até desencontraram-se na saída da escola.

Shikamaru foi para casa, pensando no que devia fazer, e acabou sem ter coragem de ir até a casa de Temari. Apenas ficou imaginando como a garota estava... "Será que ela vai mesmo embora?" Pensava ele, agora se lembrando que a amiga talvez podia deixá-lo.

Escureceu e Shikamaru não agüentava mais ficar em casa com seus confusos pensamentos, e resolveu então ir até seu outro "esconderijo", um farol abandonado que dava vista para toda a cidade, onde ele podia passar horas observando o céu. Ele lá chegou e passou a olhar as estrelas, perdido em seus pensamentos, quando Temari chegou.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou ele, surpreso, e ao mesmo tempo feliz em vê-la.

- Eu...Vim... - disse a garota corando - Me despedir... - estava um tanto triste, novamente.

Shikamaru apenas a olhou, também muito triste. - Não vai ter jeito, não é... - disse ele por fim.

Temari abraçou o amigo o mais forte que pôde, agora chorando.

- Só quero que saiba - disse ela olhando nos olhos de Shikamaru - Que eu...Nunca vou me esquecer de você...E que... - agora corando muito - Eu te amo, Shika. - e dizendo isso o beijou, como se o mundo fosse acabar ali.

Por fim eles se separaram.

- Agora, eu preciso mesmo ir...Estão me esperando...

Eles então se despediram e quando Temari ia descendo as escadas Shikamaru disse, com um sorriso: Hey, eu posso te visitar na sua nova cidade moça?

Ela sorriu de volta e respondeu, agora mais feliz:

- É claro que pode! - E foi embora, de uma vez, antes que começassem a chorar novamente.

Aquela, sem dúvida, era uma despedida muito dolorida para ambos, mas apesar de toda dor da separação, era o dia mais feliz para Shikamaru e Temari, que descobriram o amor um do outro, o amor em que podiam confiar. E mesmo estando um longe do outro tinham a certeza que aquela história não acabaria ali, e que um dia eles se reencontrariam para ficar juntos finalmente.

FIM, neah!


End file.
